


Moonlight

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Dani.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleberenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberenice/gifts).



> My lovely friend wanted to read fluff, so this had to happen :)

Dani couldn’t suppress the yawn when he finally pulled into his driveway. The plane back to Geneva had been over three hours late and instead of arriving at an acceptable evening time, it was now in the middle of the night.

In times like these Dani really had the feeling that he was getting old by now. Those short trips for commercial purposes were the worst; after all he didn’t even get to ride his bike. And he was really missing it in the off season now.

For a moment he contemplated leaving his bag in the car and only picking it up and unpack tomorrow, but then he couldn’t bring himself to do that. So, he got out into the winter night, the thin layer of snow creaking under his boots while he retrieved his bag from the back seat.

Right now he just wanted to get into his bed, even though it would be cold anyway, the one he usually shared it with somewhere in a house in Andorra. As Dani stepped up to the front door, the moonlight reflected in the glass of the door, his image in there illuminating in a fascinating way. He immediately caught that streak of grey hair over his forehead. Normally he would dye it, he didn’t need another reminder of his age, but Marc wouldn’t let him. He thought it was sexy and if Dani learned one thing, it was not to argue with a Marquez.

Slightly laughing to himself, Dani went to open the front door - only to hesitate a moment later when he noticed that the door hadn’t been locked. Fear ran through him, hundreds of scenarios of being robbed appeared in his mind, but when he pushed the door open, the dark hallway seemed as normal as usual.

Still careful while stepping in, Dani grabbed his mobile in his pocket just in case that he needed to call the police. But when he turned into the living room, all his anxiety disappeared.

Because there was bundle lying on the couch, wrapped up in a cuddly blanket, obviously having lost the fight against sleep.

As quietly as possible, Dani took his coat off, draping it over a chair in the corner, before he slowly walked over to the couch. Only in this moment, he could make out something on the table in front of it.

Lit up in moonlight, there was a single cupcake, a candle in the middle that hadn’t been burned yet. And next to it there was a bottle with two glasses. Dani didn’t need to read the label to know that it was his favourite red wine.

If he hadn’t fallen in love with Marc before, he surely would do now. After all these years, the younger could still surprise him and awake those thousand butterflies in his stomach.

Finally turning around, Dani crouched down in front of the sofa, letting his hands run through Marc’s soft hair, before he bent forward, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. He would have loved to capture this moment on camera as Marc wiggled his nose before slightly opening his eyes. He obviously needed a moment to realise where he was, but when he recognized Dani in the darkness, he couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his face. And Dani loved that smile, the real one that made his eyes shine like stars.

“Hey... surprise...”

“Hey, baby.”

“I thought you would be here earlier,” Marc yawned, before pulling Dani down for a quick kiss.

“The flight was late. If I had known, I would have called you.”

“And there goes my surprise.”

Marc couldn’t hold back his pout, his eyes showed though that he wasn’t really upset.

“What’s the thing about the candle though? You know it’s not September.”

Dani watched Marc shrug, while the younger man sat up on the sofa, his legs still tangled in the blanket and therefore almost falling into Dani’s arms. Of course, Dani would have caught him, but instead he was now pulled into Marc’s arms - into his favourite position with him in Marc’s lap, their foreheads leaning against each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I might be stupid sometimes, but I know it’s the end of November. However... We were really busy around your birthday, we didn’t even have a single day to ourselves. And we will be testing on my birthday in February. So I thought we might just have a little party to ourselves. Let the world go fuck itself and lock us in here. I want to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and that I never want to let you go again.”

Dani’s smile was caught in a kiss, but his whispered words still filled the silence of the room, somewhere in Switzerland, somewhere where he was just Dani and Marc was just Marc. Two people in love and nothing more.

“I love you, too. And you will never have to let me go.”

 


End file.
